


Alec Lightwood Can't Understand Memes

by parabacrybaby



Series: short lil sh story soup for the trash soul [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Memes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parabacrybaby/pseuds/parabacrybaby
Summary: This is a short story fic no continuation after this. I know the use of this meme can actually apply to what Alec uses but for this setting it doesn't.My homegirl Shauna also made a meme-related fic. We both inspired each others. I'll link hers below:http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548888





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alec spent the first several weeks of learning about memes calling them "me-me's" like a retired baby boomer with their first Facebook account.
> 
> There is a flashback scene, I hope I made it clear where it starts and ends.

"You said _what_?" Magnus choked on his martini in shock. Alec couldn't tell if he was trying to hold back a laugh or was extremely insulted. He was hoping Magnus would comfort him about this embarrassing scene at work the other day, but now he's not so sure he should have brought it up.

"What? You said this is how people talk about things they like!" Alec retorted softly, worried about which direction this conversation was going in.

"Yes, you say that about _things_ you like not—not people, Darling," Magnus' voice wavered. He sounded almost as if he was humming. "You don't tell people you're a _slut_ for someone. That's not how th-," 

Magnus suddenly breaks into a fit of laugher on the couch, his arm wrapped around his stomach as he curls into Alec, gasping for air. Alec's ears began to turn red. This is the third person to laugh at him about this, and its left him annoyed and genuinely confused. Initially it seemed as though Magnus was truly embarrassed at the thought of Alec loudly proclaiming he was a "slut for Magnus" in the a middle of the institute, surrounded by other shadowhunters. And yet....

\-------

They had just finished a briefing. People were headed to their respective stations, but Alec, Jace, and Izzy hung back. "So, Meliorn told me about a downworld party happening in SoHo this Friday. I really want to go but the last time I went to a party by myself it was so _boring_. One of you _needs_ to come dancing with me!" Izzy said. 

"Sis, you know I can't dance," Alec replied. "Plus, I'm having dinner at Magnus's that night."  
"Yeah, count me out too, Iz, I lost that bet with Simon so now I have to play piano for his weird vampire-mundane band. Thankfully only for one show. " Jace smirked and met eyes with Alec, waiting for Izzy's expected reaction. They knew that both of them turning down Izzy usually resulting in big, puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip.

_Three. Two. One._

Isabelle crossed her arms and her eyes began to glisten. Her bottom lip turned downward and out, showing the stark difference of her lipstick and the natural tone of her mouth. _Classic Isabelle Poutwood_ , as Jace and Alec used to call her.

"You guys are always so _busy_ now, you never have time for me. Especially _you_ , big brother, you're always at Magnus'. Aren't you guys trying to take it slow?" Izzy teased. Her eyes snapped to him with a bit of ferociousness, clearly trying to push his buttons. But Alec wasn't taking the bait this time. Or so he thought.

"Well," He began, "You know I'm always a slut for Magnus."

Jace, who had been looking up at the ceiling, snaps his head in Alec's direction. Isabelle's jaw dropped. Both of their eyes were wide with what looked to be disbelief. No, Shock? Horror? Maybe a combination.

"What?" Alec snapped. "It's a meme." His shoulders relaxed slightly, confused but unbothered by his sibling's reaction. Finally, Isabelle said something first. "A _MEME_?" She looks over at Jace, who had been holding his lips tight after Alec's initial response. Izzy was looking at him the way other parents would look at Maryse and Robert when Jace would say something bold; _Do you believe this? This is your child._ was splattered all over her face.

Suddenly, Jace dropped to the ground, clutching his sides. He was laughing, no—he was cackling. He was cackling _maniacally_ in the most ear splitting fashion that everyone within the vicinity stopped and turned to look at them.  
"Did you just say a _MEME_? Alec, I—" Jace couldn't control himself and continued to convulse on the floor in the fetal position.

"I thought you guys knew what a meme was! I've been having Magnus teach me so I could understand you guys half the time." Alec's face was starting to turn red, and bright red. He didn't know what he had done wrong. He knew he was supposed to make them giggle, because that was the whole point, but this is _not_ the reaction he has been looking for; it was drawing _way_ too much attention.

"What I think Jace is trying to say is, we didn't even know you knew what that was—and to all of a sudden to say you're a _slut for Magnus_! Alec—you're not doing it right, you need to—"

And now Izzy was laughing at him. She began to bend over, trying to hold herself up and not fall on the floor laughing like Jace. At this point several people had heard what Isabelle at repeated. Alec, annoyed and embarrassed, stormed off with the sound of Isabelle and Jace trying to call after him in between wheezing violently.

Flashforward to now, where Magnus was also losing oxygen to his brain, because of this stupid joke thing Alec tried to join in on.

"Magnus, it's not funny!" Alec pouted. He had been patiently waiting for Magnus to calm down for ten minutes. Ten whole minutes of this fanatical giggling Magnus was possessed by, and ten whole minutes of him breathing little snippets of incomprehensible sentences along the lines of "Slu-hut-!" and "So cute," , "aaaaaahhhhh," and "—xander you're too mushhh!"

Alec did have to admit though, unlike his brother and sister, Magnus laughing at this was a whole lot better, and a whole lot cuter. Alec was really worried he would be offended, but instead Magnus seemed captivated being essentially the butt of the joke. Or maybe that was Alec. He didn't know at this point anymore.

Magnus looked up at Alec, the glamour over his cat eyes had completely dissipated, and his cheeks were red and stained with tears and black glittery eyeshadow. His smile was so wide that it reached his eyes, crinkling at the corners. Alec had never seen Magnus's cat eyes before. He was enchanted by the glowing specks of gold and bronze dancing around the sharp slits of his pupils, which were currently dilated. Magnus's breath was finally slowing, his face turning back to its normal, tawny hue. He sucked in a deep breath.

"Alexander, my love, that is the best thing I've heard all week." Magnus sits up and scoots closer to Alec, cupping his cheek in his extravagantly decorated hand and rubbed his thumb back and forth across Alec's skin. Alec nuzzles into Magnus' hand, soaking in the warmth radiating from his palm. In truth, he was mainly trying to conceal the fact that he was blushing.

"So did I get the purpose of meme-ing right?" he inquired.

Magnus made a deep humming noise. "No, you didn't. But it's okay, because you still made everyone laugh."

"Laugh at me, not with me," Alec scoffed as he grabbed Magnus' free hand hanging off the back of the couch between them.

"My dear," Magnus remarked, "Sometimes those things are mutually exclusive, and that's okay. It's what makes for good memories. And I'm thrilled I got to be a part of this one." He chuckled breathily.

Alec had to admit Magnus was right, as usual.

"Well, jokes aside, it's not like it was a lie." Alec explained.

"Hmm? How so?" Magnus replied.

A wild grin crawled across Alec's face. He bit his lower lip.

"I'm definitely a slut for you." Alec slams himself into Magnus, knocking them backwards. Alec lips began to softly dance with Magnus's, his teeth nibbling at Magnus's bottom lip every now and then.

Magnus suddenly breaks away to look at Alec, his face glowing and his cat eyes mischievous.

"Good news for you Alexander, because I'm a slut for you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I left the clift hanger I did because I wanted this to be lighthearted, but for all intents and purposes, yes, Magnus and Alec definitely had some wild foreplay on the floor. (Or shall I say, floor-play lol)


End file.
